Anomalies
by HabeasCorpus
Summary: When the Enterprise enters an anomaly, they pick up a very weak life sign, that will change Uhura and Spock's Relationship Forever. Rated T, Just in Case. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Alright, This is my first Star Trek story, Please forgive me if I've made a critical error. Don't hesitate to give suggestions. I welcome them. :D

* * *

He let his fingertips vicariously stroke the soft curves of her cheeks, as she slept soundly beside him in his bed.

"Never was there someone more beautiful" he whispered quietly to himself, as he continued to stroke her cheeks. "My beautiful Nyota."

Suddenly, Uhura groaned and turned in her sleep, away from him. Spock's eyes conveyed the slightest hint of pain at her unconscious gesture, but he quickly reasoned with himself that she had no knowledge of what had occurred and that thought pacified him.

His father once told him when he was young that emotions ran deep in the Vulcan race, even more deeply than in humans. That's why they needed to suppress them as much as possible. He, being a very intelligent child understood that concept then, but now it was even more clear than it ever had been.

For he knew that since he fell in love with Uhura, he wasn't quite himself. His emotions, usually deeply buried were floating to the surface more frequently now. He also had acquired a strange new protective and possessive nature towards her.

For he knew if anything were to happen to her, he'd never be able to recover.

Spock sighed, and finally decided to rest. He shut his eyes, and let the sound of Uhura's deep, even breathing carry him off into slumber.

* * *

"Spock…" Uhura cooed as she tried to coax him out of his almost comatose sleep.

His eyes slowly opened and upon seeing the beautiful face that awaited him, he scolded himself for not opening them sooner.

He sat up and gently kissed her forehead. She smiled and hummed a purr of contentment.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, standing up.

"Very, I'm actually really craving-"

She didn't finish, instead, the ship jolted violently and she fell to the ground.

Spock rushed to her aid, but as he helped her up the ship jolted again. Then he heard the com,

"Kirk to Spock."

"I'm here Captain, what's happening?"

"The ship seems to be entering some sort of spatial anomaly, I need you on the bridge."

"Right away captain."

"We should go, are you alright?" Spock said, as he helped Uhura up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." she said.

They both quickly dressed and headed to the bridge. The ship was on full red alert.

"Good, you're here," Kirk said, Spock and Uhura nodded to him, then he added "hope I didn't interrupt anything." his face twitched into a smile.

Uhura glared at him, "Maybe you wouldn't mind telling me what's happening here Captain."

"Indeed" Spock added.

"Well," Kirk started, "at approximately 0656 hours we came across a spatial anomaly, it's causing the ship to jolt every so often."

"So if it's just an anomaly, why is the ship on red alert?" asked Uhura.

"Just a precaution, incase it turns into something more, it happens." Kirk explained.

"Captain, are we currently running scans to find out the exact specifications of the anomaly?"

"We've tried Commander, but we can't get a clear reading. The disturbance seems to be affecting the ships censors." Explained Kirk, in an exasperated tone.

"Curious.." remarked Spock with a raised eyebrow, as he went to his station.

"Captain! Captain!" Chekov stammered, almost yelling.

"Yes?"

"I'm picking up a small shuttle craft! One life sign, although it is very weak."

"You know the species?"

"The censors are not working well sir,"

"Very well, Beam the sign aboard,"

"Yes, sir."

"Kirk to McCoy, prepare to receive a patient."

"Jim?" Bones questioned,

"We picked up a life sign in distress, just prepare to receive."

"alright, but you're probably beaming some sort of pandemic carrier-"

"Kirk out." and the com ended. He smiled, good ol' bones.

"McCoy to Spock" the Doctor called a few minutes later.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Come to sick bay, right away. Uhura too, you might want to see this."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Right away Doctor."

* * *

"If my scans are right, which they always are… it seems like you're parents." Bones explained while he led the duo to the patient.

"Parents?" questioned Spock, taken aback.

"You, and Uhura."

"How…?" Uhura questioned, wide-eyed.

"Well, I'm not sure, I'm a doctor, I ran scans, and it showed that she is one quarter Vulcan," he nodded to Spock "and three quarters human" he nodded to Uhura. "and has a combination of your genetic makeup's."

"Excuse me Doctor, did you say she?" Spock asked,

"Yes, she. A little girl, about four years old I'd say."

"I want to see her." Uhura said, Spock nodded in agreement.

* * *

Please Review, and I'll continue, Thanks for Reading. =)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Thanks for the lovely reviews. =) and for reading. NOW, I know this second chapter is a bit soon, but since it's the weekend, I thought I'd better post and write while I have time. School always seems to get in the way of writing, it sucks, but meh, what can we do? ;D**

* * *

Given their recent dealings with time travel, and the paradox's that go with it, Spock thought that nothing could take him by surprise, but something about this… it just wasn't something someone normally encounters.

He suddenly felt uneasy, if this was his and Uhura's child, why was she all the way out here, alone. What had happened to them? And had he not arranged for the child to be placed with a suitable relative if something did happen ?

But then he stopped dead, for what he saw, was easily the most beautiful thing ever to exist in all the galaxies and the universes that they belonged to.

The little girl, with her copper-dark skin was resting, ever so peacefully on a sick bay bed. She had jet-black long hair, with big curls throughout. The long locks framed her little face beautifully, her delicate little nose belonged to her mother, as well as her lips. Spock smirked, at her ears, which were Vulcan and pointy. But what he was curious about, was her eyes, for they were currently a mystery, as she was sleeping, and had them closed.

"She's an angel" said Uhura in a whisper, almost reading Spock's mind.

"Indeed" remarked Spock, as hesitantly reached out to touch a lock of the child's hair.

As if she sensed it, the little girl opened her eyes, and Uhura inhaled sharply, and her heart rate increased. Spock though, didn't turn to look at her, because he couldn't break his gaze from the little girls eyes, big and brown, his heart almost broke from happiness, as he knew who the owner of those eyes were, they were the eyes of his mother. Of course, he had his mother's eyes too, but they were different, probably given the gender, his eyes seemed more masculine. But the little girl's big feminine eyes, were the same, the same as his mother, whom he had missed so much.

"father" she said weakly, so weakly that it broke Spock's heart even more and twisted his insides, for, he wasn't sure why, given he had only met her a few seconds ago, but he loved her very deeply. For, now he understood the bond between a parent and child.

The child broke her gaze from Spock, and looked to Uhura, and her eyes widened, in what Spock measured to be shock.

"You're…my…" she stammered, still in shock.

"Mother," Uhura finished, and smiled warmly.

"But that is quite impossible!" the child started, apparently upset.

"Why is that?" Inquired Spock, stepping closer to the child,

"Because my mother died during my birth."

Spock felt weak, very weak. His insides ripped, or felt like it. With this new knowledge that Uhura would die, birthing their child. His fault, all his fault. She meant so much to him, no, this can't be happening, she will die.

She,

Will,

Die.

Not having lived a full life, not even having seen her baby, his baby, _their _baby. When would she conceive? Had she already? Was she pregnant? Oh no. He turned his head a half inch to the right, then to the left,

Right,

Left,

Right.

"Spock" Uhura said, touching his shoulder lightly,

Spock spun around taking her in his arms, and cradling her in them. Almost to the point of sobbing, he said to her

"I love you, I love you, I will never let anything happen to you, you are the most important thing to me, and will be the most important thing to me, ever, in my life."

* * *

Please Review and I'll continue. =) thanks for Reading. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews and story alerts! Your various suggestions and tips have been very helpful. Thanks again! =) **

* * *

Spock still couldn't calculate how it could happen, how could she die? Well of course, humans are very fragile creatures, physiologically, there are many things that could go wrong during child birth. Not to mention that if the baby is a crossover between species, it was all that much harder on the mother.

When Spock felt sane enough to let go of his love, he turned to look at the child again, who had a very solemn expression on her face.

"Child, what is your name?" Spock asked, feeling immediately regretful of the sharp tone in his voice, and his stoic expression. This was after all, his child.

The child again, widened her eyes, she felt greatly saddened that her father didn't know her name. "Amanda, my name is Amanda," She said, very softly, almost nervously.

Spock's mouth, again, twitched in pain. That was his mother's name, his mother's name, his mother's eyes, that stole away his love, that killed his love.

No, illogical reasoning, the baby is not responsible for harming the mother during childbirth. He often read, in human based literature, of human fathers, blaming their babies, for the mother's death during their birth.

Yes, illogical, but he could see the father's viewpoint.

"Hello Amanda," Uhura said warmly as she went over to her bedside. Spock still stood there, not wanting to approach the child, in fact, he wanted to snatch Uhura away, for them to get away, to a safer place, and not have to think about this.

Spock watched as Uhura stroked Amanda's hair and talked to her gently. How quickly she warmed up to a child that will eventually be the cause of her death.

After a minute, Amanda reached out for Uhura's forehead,

"What are you doing?" questioned Spock, stepping forward.

Amanda giggled, You are aware of the Vulcan mind meld?" she asked, as more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, of course," said Spock, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, since my Vulcan genes are pretty diluted, I have mind melding abilities, except, they vary a bit." Amanda explained,

"In what way?" Spock asked, intrigued.

"Well, for one thing, they're less intense, and they don't last as long. I can show people short memories and my feelings about a situation when I touch them, it works best with the forehead," she finished, sounding very pleased she had a unique ability.

"Interesting," Spock said, walking to her bedside and taking his place beside Uhura, "What were you going to show her?"

"I was going to show her your lullaby," said Amanda, with expectant eyes, hoping he knew what she was talking about. The little girl couldn't quite grasp that her father didn't know her yet.

"My Lullaby?" Spock questioned.

"A song you used to sing me, when I was frightened as a small child," Amanda explained, "It was very soothing."

"May I see?" Spock asked, curious about his future, fatherly self.

Amanda nodded, and reached out to touch his forehead,

"Actually…" she started, "I can show it to both of you, if you wish."

Spock looked at Uhura, and they both nodded and leaned in closer to the child.

"Excellent," beamed Amanda, as she touched her hands to her parent's foreheads.

_

* * *

__Spock found himself in a room, a very dark room. But, something was different, he felt this horrible feeling inside of him he recognized the feeling as "frightened" suddenly, he began to sob, uncontrollably. What was he frightened of? He hadn't a clue. _

_Just then, a burst of light filled the room as the door opened, and a figure stepped in, and walked towards him. It was too dark to know who the figure was, but a feeling of relief washed over him, he was not as scared now that someone was there to help. _

"_Computer, lights," the figure commanded, and the lights flicked on. The figure was himself. Although he had an exasperated look on his face._

"_My dear," he started, "You shouldn't sob in such ways, for it doesn't solve anything, plus it could cause you to have a headache." _

_He continued to sob, he couldn't find words. "Dark, I don't like the dark!" He said, or rather, Amanda said. The paradoxes in this activity were rather confusing. _

_He saw himself walk over to him, to Amanda, and he lifted her into his arms. He cooed, and stroked her hair. He felt it all, he was now overcome by a feeling of comfort and safety._

"_Computer, dim lights," he heard his older self command, and the lights dimmed to a soft, soothing level. Then he heard himself, his older self, start humming. _

_The humming then grew into words, soothing words, the lullaby. It was in Vulcan. Although it was not a Vulcan lullaby, Vulcan's thought singing to their children would hinder them in learning how to self soothe and suppress frightened feelings. _

_But he did recognize it, his mother used to sing it to him, for she whole heartedly believed that children ought to be soothed by their parents in the earliest years of life. Of course, this song was originally a human lullaby, his mother had just translated it into Vulcan. _

"_Golden slumber kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I'll sing you a lullaby._

_Care you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
While I o'er you watch do keep.  
Sleep,  
pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby."_

_The lullaby was so dear and familiar to him, than when it was over, he was overcome by exhaustion, and he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. _

* * *

Please Review and I'll Continue, Thanks for Reading! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Once again, a BIG thank you to all the readers and reviewers. So, here's another update! I hope you enjoy it. :D**

* * *

The memory ended and Spock was once again back in the sickbay walls. He immediately looked across at Uhura, wondering how she would react to the child's memory.

Uhura smiled warmly at him, "I didn't know you were such a beautiful singer,"

"Indeed," Spock said, "I had no knowledge of it either."

They were all quiet for a brief moment, but the silence was broken when Amanda let out a long, but soft yawn.

"Are you tired little one?" asked Uhura, lightly touching the Amanda's shoulder.

"Maybe a little," she yawned again.

"Doctor, is the child healthy enough to leave sick bay?" asked Spock, glancing at McCoy, who had been standing there, with a baffled gaze for the past little while.

"She's quite healthy, not so much as a scratch. The ships sensors must still be acting screwy, picking up her life sign as weak," replied the Doctor, punching some numbers into the PADD in his hand.

"Perhaps Amanda should have some rest," said Spock, watching the child's eyelids droop slightly.

"I'll take her to my quarters," said Uhura, picking up Amanda and cradling the child in her arms.

"I'll come with you," said Spock who walked alongside Uhura and the now-sleeping Amanda all the way to her quarters.

* * *

Once in Uhura's quarters, they headed straight to the bedroom,

"Spock, could you hold her for a minute, I need to find something for her to sleep in," Uhura said, gently unlatching the child's arms which were laced ever so gently around her neck.

Spock nodded and took the tiny child into his arms and held her very still so as not to wake her, and Uhura began to search quietly for something for the little girl to sleep in.

Five minutes later, Uhura held up a big purple t-shirt. Spock raised his eyebrow for he had never seen this particular article of clothing before.

"It's pajamas, and so far, I've never needed them when I've spent the night with you." she grinned, that much was true.

Gently, they set Amanda down and changed her clothes without even waking her. She groaned though, upset by all the movement.

When they were done they placed a blanket on her, and left the bedroom to let her rest.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," started Kirk, "She is your daughter?" he finished, sounding very confused.

"Correct," Spock said, "She is also Uhura's."

"And Uhura apparently dies during childbirth, in the time she's from," Kirk finished cautiously, sounding as if he didn't believe it.

"Correct again," Spock said, trying to suppress his internal fears, which threatened to break loose without intense caution.

They were speaking to the captain via com, for they didn't want to leave the child alone in the quarters.

"So, any ideas on how she got here?" Kirk asked, still sounding as if he didn't believe the story he was being told.

"The anomaly would appear to be the reason, have you managed to recalibrate the sensors so that they could run scans?" Spock asked, he thought that maybe if they could run some scans, they could find out exactly what this anomaly was.

"Scotty's working on it, but so far he hasn't had any luck," Kirk sighed, seemingly frustrated about his ship not being working as well as it should.

"I have an idea," said Uhura, who seemed to brighten up at the thought that just occurred to her.

"Let's hear it," said Kirk,

"Well, Amanda came here on a shuttle craft, so maybe if we got a hold of the shuttle we could-"

"Complete some scans on that, to better understand exactly where and when she came from," Kirk cut Uhura off.

"Precisely," Uhura finished sharply, she never liked being cut off. Spock had always learned that the hard way when they had their heated discussions about various controversial topics back at the academy.

Her hostility towards Kirk was always quite enjoyable to Spock, he enjoyed that she didn't lust over Kirk, the way many of the females he meets do.

"Alright, well we'll get the craft on the ship and have Scotty take a look at it. Kirk out," the com ended.

Uhura sighed, Spock then reached over and put his hand on hers, "Are you feeling well?" he asked, looking tentatively at her.

"I'm just wondering how I died during childbirth," She paused for a moment, seemingly frustrated "it's so safe, with all the doctors and medical equipment, I haven't heard of any mothers dying during labor in years!"

Spock's insides twisted in pain, for the only conclusion must be that she wasn't in a hospital when she was giving birth. Why hadn't he got her there in time? Surely there must have been some sort of medical facility near by, why hadn't he taken her there?

Suddenly fear gripped at him, and he needed her to be closer. He tugged her hand lightly towards him, and he was thankful that she interpreted the message without asking, for if he had to talk, his words would fail him, as they always did with her.

He laid down on the sofa they were sitting on and she laid on top of him, her head on his chest. He felt her let out a sigh of relief and comfort, as he stroked her back with his free hand.

After awhile, Uhura fell asleep. Spock could tell by her deep, even breathing that she was very exhausted. Well, of course she was, she had both gained a daughter and the knowledge that she was to die in near future, and the day wasn't yet over.

Spock closed his eyes and let the sound of Uhura's breathing lull him into a deep sleep of his own.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, here's another update. =) Yet again, I'm open to comments/questions/concerns/suggestions you might have. Thanks for Reading, and thank you for all the wonderful reviews! **

* * *

Spock awakened to a tiny hand, lightly stroking his hair. He opened his eyes and found that the child was staring down at him.

"Fascinating," awed Amanda, having an air of surprise to her tone.

"I'm sorry?" asked Spock, "I'm not quite sure what you mean."

"You're the same, yet different. I was sure there'd be a great similarity, but I didn't expect it to be this close." Explained Amanda.

Spock understood, she was referring to his future self. But then a question appeared in his mind, she had said _expected. _Does this mean that her being here wasn't an accident?

"expected?" he asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

A look of shock crossed the child's face, but then she regained her composure.

"Pardon my imprecise use of language," She started, "What I meant was it's very interesting how you and my father are almost exactly the same."

Spock lips tightened, "Almost the same?" he asked, wondering how to people who are the same, could be different.

"He has kinder eyes," Amanda said, leaning closer to examine his eyes.

Spock felt slightly uneasy, _kinder eyes. _He didn't know that some eyes could be kinder than others. Only humans found connections between emotions and body parts.

"He also smiles a lot more, even laughs on occasion," Added Amanda, beaming at him, with her wide, chocolate brown eyes.

Spock wondered about laughter, for he rarely smiled, let alone let his emotions overtake him enough for laughter. He had never laughed. But he often thought it was an interesting reaction from humans.

Uhura then stirred, still lying on Spock's chest, she stretched her arms, and opened her eyes.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, evidently surprised that Amanda had awakened before she did.

"Did you sleep well mother?" asked Amanda, a hint of a smile spread across her face.

"I slept alright, did you? Are you hungry?" Uhura asked, sitting up. Spock did the same.

"I slept quite comfortably, thank you for the pajamas," said Amanda, smoothing out the now wrinkled t-shit. "and I would love something to eat, it's been awhile since my last meal."

"Alright, well, I could grab you something from the mess hall, what would you like sweetheart?" asked Uhura, rising to her feet.

"That's not necessary," Spock said, now rising to his feet, "I'll go, you seem quite exhausted."

"Thanks," said Uhura, sighing and sitting back down.

She still did look tired, Spock noted, in fact, she looked even more tired even after the nap. There was purple circles under her eyes, and her shoulders were slightly slumped. Classic signs of human exhaustion.

Spock nodded to Uhura and turned to face Amanda, "What would you like to eat?"

The little girl thought about it for a minute, "Banana Pancakes," she decided.

"I'm not sure if that contains all the required nutrients for a growing-"

"Please?" Amanda pleaded sweetly, cutting Spock off.

"Very well," Spock nodded, turning to leave the room. Realizing that trying to be firm with her when she pleaded with those eyes, would be rather difficult.

* * *

The pancakes smelled delicious, they were warm, fluffy and covered in syrup.

Spock smelled them through their container curiously, for he had never had a pancake before, he seldom ate things that weren't absolutely required for his dietary needs. But, he did often find it fascinating that humans were very particular about what they ate. His mother often enjoyed a human food called _chocolate. _He remembered trying it once, but he didn't enjoy it too much, he thought it was too sweet.

Spock rounded the corner and was finally back to Uhura's quarters, pancakes in hand.

When he entered, he heard two distinct giggles. One, the high soprano trill, could only belong to Amanda, and the more alto, lower sounding voice was Uhura's.

When they noticed his presence, Amanda squeaked with delight as she ran over to take the carefully packed container he carried. She then ran off to a small table near by and began to eat.

Spock walked over to Uhura, who still looked very tired and took her in a warm embrace.

"You should get some more rest," said Spock, nuzzling Uhura's warm, soft hair.

"No, I can't. I shouldn't," Uhura said, he voice trailing off.

"I don't understand," Spock said, gently squeezing her closer.

"I haven't been there for her, and I don't know how long she'll be here. I think I owe it to her to be her mother for as long as I can," explained Uhura, out of breath by the end of her sentence.

Spock tensed, then pulled away from her.

"I don't want you to feel guilty, I'm sure it wasn't your doing," he said, feeling a horrible feeling of guilt himself, for wasn't it usually the father's responsibility to get the mother to a hospital? Where she could safely have the child.

"Oh Spock-" said Uhura, leaning in closer, but the com interrupted their little intimate moment.

"Scott to Spock, You there commander?" Scotty's voice boomed over the com.

"Yes, I'm here, what do you need?" answered Spock, realizing that it must be Scotty's lot in life to chime in at inopportune moments.

"I think you need to come down to the shuttle bay and check this out, because the shuttle she came in is from the Enterprise!" Scotty explained excitedly.

Spock froze, deep in thought.

"I'll be right there Mr. Scott. Spock Out," Spock then headed for the door, Uhura was following him, but he turned and cupped her face in his hand.

"Stay and rest my darling, take care of our child," he said in Vulcan, and with a kiss on the top of Uhura's head, he was out the door.

* * *

There was no doubt, it was an enterprise shuttle. Countless scans confirmed it, even though it wasn't necessary, for the name _Enterprise _appeared on the shuttle's hull multiple times.

Spock stood there, deep in thought, when a swooshing of a door brought him out of his trance.

"How'd the little one manage to get here in an enterprise shuttle?" asked Kirk, walking through the doors.

Evidently Mr. Scott had updated him on his findings, Spock thought.

"No idea Captain, but I can tell you that the course was set for this specific part of space, whoever set the course wanted the little girl to end up here," explained Scotty.

"Why would the future us, send her here?" asked Kirk seemingly more and more frustrated with each detail given.

Spock stepped forward, closer to them "Perhaps, something happened to the Enterprise in the future?" he suggested.

Kirk gave him a disgusted look, "and what about the rest of us? Did we all just die?"

Spock chewed this idea over, it didn't seem likely, "it's a possibility, I didn't claim it was the only solution,"

"Well whatever the solution, I know one thing, we need to talk to the little one, and see what she remembers," said Kirk, heading to the door.

"Please, Uhura is probably resting, let me bring the child here," said Spock, with a level of severity the Kirk nodded.

With that, Spock left the shuttle bay, and made his was back to Uhura's quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

When Spock reached Uhura's quarters, he found Uhura asleep with Amanda's hand on her forehead.

Spock eyed the little girl, who showed no alarm at his sudden entrance into the room.

"She couldn't sleep, so I thought a soothing memory would help," Amanda explained, carefully removing her hand from the now-sleeping Uhura's forehead.

"What did you show her?" asked Spock, curious to know what had lulled previously reluctant Uhura to sleep.

"I showed her a sunny day on New-Vulcan," Amanda told him, "With the warm, spicy air and the beautiful ocean waves."

Spock raised his eyebrow incredulously, for there was no such planet as _New Vulcan. _

"New Vulcan, is that the planet that Spock Prime picked out to start our new colony?" Spock asked while crossing the room, over to the girl.

"Indeed. It's quite a nice place. I lived there when I was very young, with grandfather," she said, a hint of sadness to her voice.

Spock furrowed his eyebrows, "Where was I?"

"The Enterprise," Amanda sighed, turning away from him.

"I left you, all alone?"

"But I wasn't alone, I was with grandfather, but I suppose he had a lot of important works to be done with the colony, so he wasn't really around much,"

Spock's heart felt heavy in his chest, why would he leave his child when she was so young?

"Why did I leave you?"

"You didn't love me,"

Those four little words made Spock's insides rip into tiny little shreds. Not love her? How could he not? She was so much like Uhura, the person he loved the most. He wouldn't dare hurt his daughter, someone who he created, who needed to be loved, and nurtured. Not love her? What a very fallacious concept.

"But the memory, the holding and singing, I must of loved you," Spock reached out to take Amanda's hand, hoping to comfort her, but it was him who needed comforting at the moment.

"That came later," Amanda said, taking her free hand and touching the side of his face, he felt the little, warm hand and he wondered how he could be so cruel to this child.

"What happened? Obviously I retrieved you from the colony at some point," He was trying to figure out the story, because it just didn't make sense at the moment.

"May I show you?" asked Amanda.

"of course," Spock agreed and he felt the tiny hand slide from the side of his face, to his forehead.

_Spock felt the room change, and he was now in a darker, warmer room. No, the temperature wasn't warmer, he was. His skin was hot, and he felt the dripping of something from his eyes, he knew them as tears. _

_Feelings of despair gripped him, he heard his, Amanda's sobs. He was sitting on the floor of what must have been her bedroom, he was next to the door, and he could hear tense voices arguing from the hallway outside. _

"_Spock! She is your child, She misses you everyday that you're gone, you must take her, she needs to be with her father," Spock heard the familiar voice of his father, but in a tone he never heard him use before. _

"_You know I cannot, I am busy aboard the Enterprise. A ship is no place for a child to live, it is too dangerous," Spock recognized his own voice, in it's usual, calm tone. _

"_I know you miss her dearly, but she's gone. Spock, I know what you're going through, and believe me, taking it out on the child is an illogical course of action. The child could help you with this more than you realize," He heard his father speak again, this time with a consoling tone. _

"_You have no idea what she meant to me, and what the child means to me. She's so fragile, being three quarters human, she could get hurt so easily. I just need her to be safe, if nothing else," _

"_My son, what your child needs is to be with you, for she will never be happy or safe until she knows her father," he heard his father walk down the hall, closer to the door, he heard his breath catch, hoping that they didn't know he, or rather she, was listening. _

_His father opened the door, and looked and him in the same emotionless expression he knew as a child, his father then knelt down and felt him wipe the tears off Amanda's face. _

"_There there, do not cry little one," he said softly. _

_His momentary comforting feeling was now replaced with panic, for he heard his own footsteps head from the hallway to the door. _

_Desperately, he ran after himself. Down the hall and towards the door. _

"_Father!" Amanda shouted, finally catching Spock by the leg, and hugging him gently. _

_Spock saw himself kneel down, prying the little girl from his leg. _

"_My dear, I must leave now," he heard himself say sweetly. _

"_No! please father don't leave anymore! Take me with you. I miss you so much," he heard Amanda beg. _

"_It's not safe for you to be on the ship," _

_He then felt his despair and panic, turn to anger and frustration. Frustration at him, for not hearing what she had to say. For not taking her, for refusing to love her. _

"_I hate that you're Vulcan! I wish I had a human father, who would love me, even if my mother died!" he felt himself scream. _

_He then stamped off down the hall, but before he could reach his room again, he felt a large hand catch his little one. _

_He saw himself, in a way he never seen himself before. He was in pain from the statement, it showed too. _

"_I love you, very much," he heard his older self say very slowly, and carefully. Making sure each word was carefully enunciated. "More than you could imagine." _

"_then prove it, show it," he heard Amanda say. _

_He then felt his older self cradle him in his large arms, and coo to him softly. "As you wish my darling, for I don't ever want to cause you pain," _

Yet again, the memory ended and Spock returned to the room he was in. He sat in silence for a moment, trying to digest what he has just saw. Through Amanda's eyes, he saw himself a cold, unfeeling Vulcan. Which disturbed him, because a child should never view their parents in such a way.

Very softly, he planted a loving kiss on the top of his daughter's head.

"I think you should know, that I-" Spock tried to explain, but then the com cut him off.

"Kirk to Spock, everything alright?"

Spock immediately remembered the purpose of his coming back to Uhura's quarters.

"Yes Captain, we'll be right there, Spock out," the com ended.

"The captain and I would like to ask you a few questions about where, and when exactly you came from. I need to take you down to the shuttle bay," Spock explained to her, when she looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"of course," she said, heading into the bedroom, presumably to change from her pajamas.

* * *

"Hey cutie," Kirk greeted Amanda as she walked through the doors with Spock.

Amanda smiled wide, "Uncle Kirk!" and ran over to give him a big hug. Although Spock noted that Kirk was slightly taken aback, he probably didn't expect that reaction, but he saw that Kirk hugged back nonetheless.

"I take it we've met," said Kirk, as Amanda pulled away from him.

"Met? You were the first to hold me when I was born!" exclaimed Amanda, her mood suddenly thrilled to be around the Captain.

"He was the first?" asked Spock, wondering how Kirk was even at the birth, much less the first to hold the child.

"You were busy with mother," said Amanda "So the doctor handed me off to the Captain."

"We're we on the Enterprise when you were born?" asked Spock.

"Yes, I don't know the exact details of course, I was so young," she said.

Spock nodded, and then turned to Kirk, waiting for him to commence questioning.

"Well we've been very curious as to how you got here, do you mind telling us what you remember?" Kirk asked Amanda, kneeling down to be on her level.

"I remember the ship was shaking violently, and the hull was buckling," she said, very carefully. "We were all evacuating the ship, but a lot were already dead."

Kirk swallowed, presumably at the thought of the Enterprise being destroyed, thought Spock.

"So why were you all alone?" Kirk asked, after a long moment.

"My father said he was needed on the bridge, so he put me in a shuttle, set the coordinates, told me he loved me, and left," she explained, avoiding Spock's gaze, and keeping her eyes directly on Kirk.

"And the ship was destroyed?" Spock asked, now feeling ill at ease.

Amanda looked down at her feet, and nodded. Seeming ill at ease.

Spock moved closer to her, and stroked her hair comfortingly.

After a long silence, Amanda turned and hugged Spock, who was standing behind her.

"Can I stay here? Please don't make me go back," she muffles against Spock's leg.

"It doesn't appear that you have anyone to go back to," he said, his voice breaking.

Amanda looked up with her big, brown eyes, and that did it.

"You may stay with me, and your mother," Spock said, "You will be safe here."

He looked at her, obviously his future self wanted her to be with him, and Uhura. He felt uneasy, for that is what his life could have been. If the present was not altered as it has been now, he would have had to experience an unimaginable pain of loss, and for not having to, he was grateful to his future self.

When Spock saw the little girl starting to cry, he took her in his arms.

"I think that she should get some more rest," said Spock, heading for the door.

Kirk nodded to him, "You too Spock, try and rest,"

Spock nodded, and left the shuttle bay.

* * *

Amanda was already asleep in his arms when he reached Uhura's quarters. When he entered, Uhura was not on the couch, but he did hear her breathing coming from the bedroom.

He walked in with Amanda and set her down on the bed, and pulled a blanket over her, careful not to disturb Uhura who was sleeping next to her.

Spock turned to leave the room, so they could rest when he heard Uhura stir and call his name.

"Spock?"

"Yes, I apologize, did I wake you?"

"No, no. I'm fine, how are you?" she turned to look at their sleeping child, "What did she say?"

Spock walked over to the bed, "It appears as if I sent her here, when the ship was being destroyed,"

Uhura nodded, "So, looks like we both don't get to see her grow up," she lightly stroked Amanda's hair.

Spock very carefully crawled into the bed, so they were arranged with him and Uhura on either side, and Amanda in the middle.

"So it seems," he said, taking Uhura's free hand.

Spock looked at their hands, their fingers laced tight, he relished in the warmth and closeness. Then his gaze turned to his daughter, their daughter. He felt empathy for her going through so much pain, and losing both of her parents.

As if it were the most natural thing, Spock leaned in toward Amanda, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well little one, I love you," he said in Vulcan.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ALRIGHT, Lots of thank yous to be given. FIRST, Thank you all readers and reviewers. =) I really appreciate all the lovely reviews. SECONDLY, Thank You to "TheLuckiestOne1" your countless tips have helped me greatly! LASTLY, thanks to my mom... who took me to see "Star Trek" four times. **

**So, here's another update! I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

"I've never encountered a female that was afraid of bathing," said Spock to Amanda.

This much was true, the females of any given species seemed to take their grooming habits very seriously. Although, he supposed, there must be a few exceptions.

"I'm not afraid of bathing, it's the water part that I don't like," she corrected him, seemingly annoyed.

"What would you be afraid of the water?" asked Spock curiously, examining the little girl curiously.

She was displaying all the apparent signs of anxiety. Her breathing was shallow and staggered, her heart began beating faster, and she seemed very fidgety.

It took all his will not to smile. Spock was glad that she displayed human behaviors too. After all, she was three quarters human, and only one quarter Vulcan.

"It's a long story," Amanda said.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to hear it," said Spock, kneeling down to Amanda's level.

"I'll show it, it's much easier that way,"

"By all means," said Spock, as Amanda reached up to his forehead.

_Just like before, he was once again seeing the world through her eyes. This place he was in, it was vaguely familiar, but at the same time, vastly different. He looked around and examined the scene, and knew exactly where he was, he was at a Vulcan education centre. _

_It was never his favourite place as a child, he hated the children who teased him because of his human heritage. _

_As Spock was reflecting about his past, he was brought back to the memory when something hit him hard in the ribs. _

"_Omph!" he cried out as the force of whatever struck him flung his, Amanda's tiny body against the wall. _

_Pain rushed over him, his ribs felt like they were on fire. He, or rather she looked up to see two Vulcan boys, who were easily twice Amanda's size. _

"_Oh look," said one boy, who was tall with bright blonde hair that was long enough to slightly cover the tips of his long, pointy ears. "I think the human is going to cry." _

_Spock stood up, "I am not!" he shouted, "I never cry!' _

_Liar. He knew he was lying to the boy, he cried quite often. But only in private. Spock felt uneasy and helpless in Amanda's body. _

"_Well that's just not true is it?" said the other boy, who was slightly larger than the first boy. He had dark chestnut colored hair, and wasn't very tall. "It is common knowledge that humans cry, and since you are mostly human, you must cry." _

"_Why do you even live here?" the blonde boy asked, each word dripping with malicious intent. _

"_I- uhm," Spock started to say, but he was at a loss for words. A new feeling washed over him, it was a combination of embarrassment and inadequacy. _

"_You're entirely too human to be called Vulcan, and what Vulcan characteristics you do have make you too strange to be a human," The larger boy chimed in, "So you don't really belong anywhere." _

"_Did you hear? Her father didn't even want her. A few days after her birth he dropped her off here. You were nothing more than a burden to him, can't you see that?" The blonde boy said, his words seeming like little knives that ripped Spock apart when he heard them. _

"_It's because she killed her mother," said the larger boy, it was as if they were talking about Amanda as if she weren't there. "how does it feel? To have murdered the only person that could of possibly loved you?" _

_That did it. But it wasn't grief that overtook him, it was rage. Rage at the ignorance of these boys, who didn't know anything about her, or her life. Spock felt himself lunge at the large boy, hitting him directly in the stomach. _

_Of course, being mostly human, and a small one at that, he did no real damage to the boy, and merely bounced off him and crashed to the floor. _

_The blonde boy laughed cruelly and grabbed the back of Spock's shirt, and lifted him up to eye level. "Let's see how she likes to swim, I hear that humans can be quite funny in the water," _

_He immediately felt nervous, and thrashed and kicked at the blonde boy, who seemed unaffected by his, or Amanda's, attempt to get free from his grasp. _

_They left the Vulcan education centre, but gathered a large crowd in doing so. They all seemed to know where the two boys were taking her, it was somewhere outside. _

_Then Spock saw it, he smelled it too. It was an ocean, just outside the centre. _

_Fear gripped him, he knew, she knew, she couldn't swim. _

_Soon they came to a dock, and the blonde boy, the large boy, and the crowd of twenty or so students who they'd collected came to a stop. _

_The blonde boy snickered, and held her over the side "I sure hope you can swim!" then he let go. _

_Cold. Dark. Burning. _

_The coldness of the water stung like needles on his skin, he desperately thrashed his arms and legs, and with a sickening feeling, he realized that her foot was caught on some vegetation on the ocean floor. He looked around, but he couldn't see anything through the darkness, he was down deep, well it felt deep to him. The salty water burned his nasal passages and eyes, his ears too, anywhere the water could reach, it burned. _

_He thrashed his arms and legs, but it was no use, the more she kicked the more she became tangled. _

_His brain was starving for oxygen, he didn't know how long he'd been under the water. _

_He screamed, desperate. He was frightened, would anyone ever find him? _

_Shortly, he grew tired, and drowsy. He wanted to keep fighting, but he felt the urge to close his eyes, and rest. But he knew that if he did, that rest would be forever. _

_Just before he lost all hope, he felt something tugging at his leg, and at his body. He recognized the touch as a person's touch. Someone was trying to save her. _

_Relief. He was brought to the surface from the giant embrace that freed him from the ocean depths. He choked and coughed the water out of his throat, he had swallowed a fair bit while he was struggling. _

_His vision was blurred, from the burning salt water. He still didn't know who saved him, and he supposed he never would, because the memory ended. _

Spock was back to Uhura's quarters. Looking at Amanda, he saw that tears were streaming from the corners of her eyes.

He took his right hand and wiped them away.

"Who was it? That pulled you out of the water?" he asked, his mind raging with curiosity.

"Grandfather, he saw the gathering of students, and went over to see what the trouble was," Amanda explained. "When he saw that I was drowning, he jumped in and saved me."

Spock pulled Amanda into a hug, "I'm so sorry, I should have been there," he said, his voice breaking.

"Where those boys punished?" Spock asked, remembering the terrible children who dropped her in the water.

Amanda laughed, "oh yeah, you have no idea," she said with a grin.

Spock raised his eyebrow, waiting for her to elaborate.

"You know what happens to murderers?" Amanda said. "Well, the Vulcan council saw it as attempted murder, even though it wasn't really their intention, I could have died."

Spock knew that it was instant death for murderers. Spock wished he could have been there, even if she didn't die, he would have murdered those boys himself, out of rage for the almost death of his child.

"So what happened to them?" he asked.

"Taken to a juvenile detention center on earth," Amanda explained "worst punishment they could possibly give children. But they were stripped of everything, they brought shame to their parents, their peers rejected them, that was worse than the detention centre; For them anyways."

Spock sighed, he could of given a better punishment…

His face must of shown what he was thinking, because Amanda put her hands on either side of his face.

"I'm alright. Don't bother yourself with thinking of what punishments you could deliver them, you'll make yourself ill,"

Spock nodded, and then realized what brought up this terrible memory.

"If you so wish, you could have a sonic shower instead?" he suggested.

"A sonic shower would be lovely," Amanda said, removing her hands, and skipping into the bathroom.

Spock watched her skip away joyfully, _what a peculiar child _he thought to himself.

Approximately 34.2 seconds later, he heard stirring from the bedroom. Spock walked towards the bedroom and watched Uhura stretch and sigh with contentment. She looked much better, and well rested.

He let himself stand there, watching her wake.

When she opened her eyes, she smiled at him.

"Morning," she said.

"Good Morning," he replied, striding over to the bed, and taking a seat on the empty side.

Uhura yawned and sat up, her hair in disarray.

Without thinking, Spock reached out, and smoothed out her hair. The action was quite natural, and very human. His human behaviours were becoming more and more intensified when he was with her.

She let out a contented hum, which pleased him. He always enjoyed it when she reacted to his touch, he found it very arousing.

This very quite, sweet moment was interrupted by, of all things, the growl of Uhura's stomach.

The corner of Spock's mouth twitched upward, amused by this.

Uhura laughed, "I'm a bit hungry," she confessed.

"I'll go get you some breakfast, you've said that you like eggs?" said Spock, standing up, but something in Uhura's face caused him to sit back down again.

Uhura's face turned slightly of colour, and she wrinkled her nose in disgust when he mentioned eggs. Spock didn't understand, he had heard her say many times that she very much enjoyed them, and often chose to eat them for breakfast.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"No, nothing, I just lost my taste for eggs, that's all." she said coolly, that Spock was immediately at ease.

He pondered this. Uhura was usually fairly consistent, and very rarely changed her behaviours so suddenly. But, then again, she was human, and humans we're known for some inconsistencies, so he disregarded it.

"What would you like then?" he asked,

She blushed, seemingly embarrassed. Spock raised his eyebrow at her.

"I know it isn't really breakfast food, but what I'd like is some mashed potatoes, with butter. It's a common human food," She explained.

Spock was taken aback by her request, but nodded and went to retrieve her requested food item.

"how very strange," he said to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ALRIGHT, for this chapter, there is a POV switch... Please don't kill me, just go with me on this. =) I apologize for not updating earlier, it was so crazy with the end of the school year and exams. =| I needed to study my butt off, which left little to no time for fanfiction. =( BUT, I'm back now. ;) with a new update, and I promise another one will be along soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Much love, **

**Natalie xoxo**

* * *

9 Weeks.

Uhura breathed deeply, and ran her hands across her stomach. It was still flat, for the time being.

She knew that inside her, an exact copy of the daughter that was now living with them was growing. It frightened her slightly, at the thought that she would die while giving birth, especially when they had warning.

Her quarters was quiet for the time being. Dr. McCoy had agreed to watch Amanda while she and Spock took their shifts on the bridge. Just because they were now parents, doesn't excuse them from their posts.

Uhura sighed and pulled on her Starfleet Issue uniform then headed to the bridge.

How would she tell Spock? She had been planning to for weeks. She just couldn't find the right time. It's not that he would be inconvenienced by this fact, it's just he was always so careful and protective of her, he would be very cautious are overly protective during her pregnancy. Plus, now knowing that she would die while giving birth, he would certainly go insane.

She was one of the few people that fully knew, and understood Spock. She knew that underneath that cool and stoic appearance, a real, mostly human man, was there. His feelings burned him inside, but rarely showed outside. Only in the most dire of circumstances did he show them. Their relationship had strengthened his human side, she loved him either way, but it was nice to have him show some emotion from time to time.

Uhura reached the bridge in a few minutes, and was greeted by Kirk.

"You're Late," he smirked.

"My apologies," Uhura rolled her eyes.

"Now is that any way to speak to your Captain?" Kirk said, his comment laced with sarcasm.

Uhura was about to reply when Spock cut in,

"Captain, have the sensors become capable enough to complete scans of the anomaly?" asked Spock.

Uhura gave him a big smile, she knew the purpose of that question was to get Kirk off her case.

She returned to her work, as Kirk talked about the ship's condition, and Chekov chattered rather excitedly about something that Uhura didn't pay attention to.

After shift was over, Uhura gracefully got up from her workstation and left the bridge. Before she left, she looked at Spock, silently asking him if he was coming. As usual, he gave his silent no; He frequently pulled double shifts.

* * *

Uhura never knew how soothing it could be to see your child's face after a long, tiring shift of work.

When Uhura walked in the Sickbay doors, Amanda's eyes brightened, and she grinned. _What a breathtaking child_, Uhura thought.

"Hey Mother! How was your shift?" asked Amanda skipping over to Uhura and giving her a big hug when she reached her.

"It was fine, how was your day with the Doctor?" Uhura asked, Picking Amanda up, so they could talk at eye level.

"It was great, there was this Lieutenant with a broken arm, Dr. McCoy fixed him right up, it was fascinating," Amanda chatted. Uhura smiled, feeling contented that Amanda had a good day.

Amanda yawned and laid her head on Uhura's shoulder, "Can we go home?" she asked.

"Of course," said Uhura, rubbing Amanda soothingly on the back.

Uhura remembered her mother often doing this to her as a small child, it made her even more sleepy, it was also very comforting.

Before she turned to leave, she thanked Dr. McCoy.

"No problem, she was interesting to have around," he grinned.

Uhura smiled, and left Sickbay.

* * *

When Amanda was all settled Uhura's bed, Uhura sat down beside her and stroked her hair.

"Sleep well, my baby,"

"Mother?" Amanda asked,

"Yes?"

"What is earth like? Where were you from?"

Uhura was almost stunned by these questions. Surely Amanda had been to earth to visit her family? Or at least knew where she was from.

"I am from a place on earth called Nairobi," Uhura said, Softly stroking Amanda's hair.

"That's in Africa. It's the Capital of Kenya, Population-"

Uhura hushed Amanda, but laughed slightly at the seemingly Vulcan reaction on Amanda's part.

Amanda sighed, "what's it like?"

Uhura smiled, all the memories of her home came flooding back to her.

"It's very warm and sunny. The air is spicy and you can feel the culture of the city everywhere," Uhura reminisced.

Amanda smiled, "I shall have to go there one day,"

"I'll take you, and you can meet your family," Uhura said, planting a kiss on Amanda's little forehead.

Amanda sighed contentedly, "I'd like that,"

Uhura planted one more kiss on Amanda's forehead and left the room.

* * *

Not really having anything to do, and nothing that needed to be done, Uhura flopped down onto the couch. She sighed, and placed a hand on her stomach. She would have to tell Spock soon, but she wasn't sure how.

Just as she was about to come up with a strategy, Uhura heard the swish of her quarters' doors and Spock appeared in the living room.

Spock was seemingly tense when he entered the room, but when Uhura flashed him a warm smile, the tenseness melted away.

"How is my Nyota?" Spock said, walking over to the couch and running his fingers through her hair. Uhura relished in the feeling, Spock's touch was always soft, and gentle.

"I'm fine, how were your shifts?" she asked, taking Spock's hand and bringing him closer.

He kneeled beside her, and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, but we still haven't been able to leave the anomaly," Spock explained, in between kisses.

"I wonder if-" Uhura started to say, but then a sickening feeling overcame her, she felt queasy and nauseous, the she felt the vomit at the back of her throat, she quickly sat up and ran to the bathroom, accidentally pushing Spock out of the way.

She got to the bathroom just in time, because she immediately vomited when she got there.

She wasn't sure how many times she vomited, but about half-way through, she felt warm hands on the back of her neck, keeping the hair out of her face. She wanted to turn and thank him, but she decided that trying to speak when she felt this ill, wasn't the best course of action.

After she was sure she was feeling alright, she flushed the toilet and stood up, and turned to face Spock.

His eyes were wide with concern and worry, she knew that he was extremely worried.

"Nyota, have you been feeling ill today? We should call the doctor," said Spock, reaching for his com, but she took his hand before he pressed it.

"No, Spock, I'm not ill," She explained, now was the time to tell him, she thought.

"But you just-"

"I'm fine Spock, there's no need to worry," Uhura said, taking his hands.

"But you-" He started but Uhura cut him off,

"I'm pregnant,"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! :D So here's another update, thanks for reading!**

* * *

No.

No, this couldn't be! He thought he had more time, more time to plan for this, more time to make her safe. Everything ran through his mind at once, he tried to organize his incoherent thoughts, but he found it difficult.

Something, a feeling, was gripping him. It started deep in his chest, and radiated throughout his body. He recognized this emotion, he couldn't find the name, because he was panicking, but then it occurred to him, the feeling he was experiencing was _fear._

"Spock?" he heard Uhura say cautiously, placing one of her hands on his cheek. He must have been silent for a long period of time.

He quickly brought himself together and inhaled deeply.

"How long have-"

"9 weeks," she cut him off, her tone was urgent, but also fully of worry.

He nodded, first trimester. He did the internal math in a mere second, he had twenty-nine weeks, maybe more, that's enough time.

Spock's thoughts then turned as he registered the tone of Uhura's voice. Surely it wouldn't help the pregnancy if she was fully of worry all the time, perhaps it was in her best interests to be more excited, well, as excited as Vulcan's could be.

He thought that in this other time, when they didn't know what was going to happen at the birth, how would they feel about the pregnancy? Spock assumed they'd be happy, maybe even eager to start this new phase in their lives.

In any case, he knew he had to remain calm, So when he did indeed save Uhura, which he would, or he'd die trying. The baby would be a healthy one.

When he thought he'd came up with a suitable course of action, Spock then focused now, on Uhura's abdomen, and reached out slowly to place his hand on it.

"Well, we already know she has your nose," Spock said, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

"Oh Spock," Uhura said, her voice slightly breaking.

He then felt her grip him into a tight hug. Well, not tight for him, but it was more force than Uhura usually used. He wound his arms around her, contented for the moment.

* * *

Being so exhausted, both of them went immediately to bed. It didn't take much to sleep, even when there was so much to think about. For they knew that they had to get up in the morning, for their daughter, they had to keep on going for her sake.

Even though Spock slept, it was a restless sleep, one that only would leave him tired when he awoke. The dreams he experienced seemed so real, but he knew, even while experiencing them, that they were dreams. But they still terrified him.

_He was stumbling down a path, although it wasn't on the ship, nor on earth. It was a place on Vulcan where he got lost as a small child. He remembered it vividly. It was a place where rocks were so tall that you couldn't see above them, and the little narrow passageways between them were dark, and wound through the rocks for miles. He recalled the length of time he had been lost when he was young; all of the afternoon, and long into the night. _

_Being there again made him anxious, but then he saw something up ahead, it was Uhura, and she was turning a corner, leaving his sight. But it was curious because she was calling his name, "Spock? Where are you?" Almost as if she was searching for him. _

_Spock ran after her, but every time he turned a corner, she was already at the next corner turning again. Spock tried to speed up, but that only made him trip over the rocks, it was very dark and hard to see. He felt the rocks tear his clothing, and scrape his flesh, but he couldn't feel the pain, only the fear. Fear that he couldn't get to her in time, because her voice got more and more desperate with each call of his name. He tried to call out to her, but there was no sound. _

_Just then, he felt his foot catch a stray rock in the middle of the path, and with that he toppled to the hard ground, his body ached, but he knew he had to keep going. _

_By now, her calls were so far away, and the fear was as strong as ever. Just when he had lost all hope, he heard a blood curdling scream. He ran in the direction it came, only to see Uhura laying on the ground. She was motionless, and breathless. _

_

* * *

_

Spock awoke with a start, immediately comforted when he felt Uhura's warm body curled around his. He let out a relieved sigh, and laid back down on the bed.

Not wanting to sleep, because the dream had disturbed him greatly, he just merely laid there.

But then, from out in the living room, he heard music. Not coming from the speakers, but coming from an instrument. Carefully, as not to disturb her, Spock gently slid out of the bed and went into the living room.

Amanda was sitting there, playing his lute. He had forgotten he'd left it there when he played it for Uhura a few weeks ago.

Amanda looked up, slightly apologetic. "I'm sorry father, did I wake you?" she asked very quietly.

"No, I awoke on my own account, then I heard some very beautiful melodies. I didn't know you played the lute," said Spock, curious as to how she learned.

Amanda grinned, "You know how grandfather is about Vulcan tradition," she said "he had me learning the lute when I was merely a toddler." she giggled, and began to play again.

Spock listened, enjoying the sweet sounds of the soft melodic movements. He smiled, unaware of the gesture as he did it. He then placed his hand on the little girl's shoulder, and she looked up at him.

"That was the first song I learned too, you play it well. I'm very proud of you," He said, smoothing out her tangled curls with his free hand.

As unexpected as his gestures were, he was surprised when the little girl wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I love you too father," she said, slightly muffled.

Even though Spock didn't say I love you in words, he was glad that he got the feeling across with his small gestures.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait for an update, BUT, to make up for it, the next chapter will be a great one. :D**

**Thanks for reading, and hopefully sticking with this story. **

* * *

"Spock, are you alright?" Uhura asked, while they were walking to the bridge.

Spock struggled for his words, he wasn't quite sure how to say them.

"I was wondering, why my future self, would just leave the child, our child, in the middle of nowhere," Spock explained, seemingly frustrated by his imprecise words. "It seems illogical."

Uhura frowned, "Yes, I've been thinking about that too," she confessed. "It just doesn't seem to fit."

Spock furrowed his brow, even more frustrated than before.

"No, it doesn't. I think the best course of action would be to re-examine the shuttle, and look for something we might have missed," he said finally.

Uhura nodded, and pressed the com on her chest.

"Uhura to Kirk," she said.

"Kirk here, where are you guys?"

"On our way, but we'd like to ask for a couple of hours to re-examine the shuttle Amanda was found in, the story just doesn't seem to make sense," Uhura explained.

Spock remained silent, contemplative. In his mind, he had a thousand questions that needed answering, the shuttle would have answers.

"Very well, update me when you can, Kirk out."

The com ended, and Spock felt Uhura look at him.

He looked up and nodded, motioning her to the shuttle bay.

* * *

They both immediately got to work examining the shuttle's data, and the shuttle itself.

Only when Spock was looking at the co-ordinates, is when he found something strange.

The computer wouldn't reveal who had entered them. Spock tried several decoding strategies, but they were ineffective. This finding only brought up more questions, because if he was in a hurry, there is no way he would of gone to this much trouble to hide who entered them.

He was still in deep concentration, when Uhura, who was rummaging through the shuttle's contents called him over to her.

"wow, Spock, you have to see this," she said, in an amazed tone.

Spock left the station, he wasn't getting anywhere with it, and went to Uhura's side.

Uhura was holding a photograph.

It was a photograph of them, from the future.

Spock examined it, and realized that he was smiling, and embracing Uhura, who was leaning against his chest. He also found that his hands, were on her stomach, that was large and round.

Without realizing it, he stroked the photograph, and sighed deeply.

"Where'd you find this?" he said, looking up at Uhura, who was still looking at the photo.

"Over there," she tilted her head, over to the back corner of the ship.

Spock walked over to where she directed, and as he was walking, he found something peculiar in the very back corner of the shuttle.

It had a very new control panel, installed recently. It was very small and close to the floor. Barely in sight.

He reached over, and pressed on of the buttons. When he did, the floor began to move, and a hole appeared in the floor, just big enough for someone to crawl through.

He raised an eyebrow, and looked at Uhura, who was already looking at him.

"Well, we should at least see where it leads," said Uhura, after a long silence.

Spock nodded, and started to climb in the hole, Uhura followed shortly behind.

Spock crawled though the dark tunnel, until he came to yet another control panel on the wall, he pressed another button, and the wall opened.

Inside, was a very spacious room.

He crawled through, and Uhura followed him, she was just as confused as he was.

They both looked around the room, the room had been lived in.

There was a large bed at one end, the sheets and blankets on it were disturbed, and had been slept on.

There was also a table in the middle of the room, cluttered with PADDs, large books, a lute, and a chess set.

And finally, there were numerous shelves in the walls, lined with plenty of packaged food, and bottled water. Enough for a few months if needed.

"This is strange," Uhura finally said, walking over to the PADDs on the table.

"Indeed, if my future self was in a hurry, to help get her safe, I can't imagine that I'd have enough time to set all of this up for her," said Spock.

"You didn't," Uhura said, shock on her face.

Spock raised an eyebrow at her, what was she talking about?

"These PADDs," Uhura explained "are filled with co-ordinates, and studies of anomalies, and research on time travel. You never sent her here, she brought herself here." Uhura finished, Looking up at him in disbelief.

"That can't be," Spock said in blatant disbelief

"Look for yourself," said Uhura, motioning to the PADDs on the table.

Spock walked over, and looked at them. Sure enough, Uhura's conclusions were true.

Amanda had brought herself here, _but why?_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright, here's another update. Thanks for reading. =) **

* * *

"Spock to Kirk," Spock tapped the com on his chest.

"Kirk here, find anything new?"

"Indeed we have," said Spock, still examining the data on the table in front of him.

"and?" Kirk asked, annoyed. He seemed a bit on edge, he wasn't used to now knowing exactly what was going on with his ship.

"It appears as if the little girl brought herself here, she was not sent here, like she had told us," explained Spock.

"So, she lied?" said Kirk, amazed.

"Apparently," said Spock, he was still in disbelief. Amanda was so little, and fragile, how could she even be capable of such a task as time travel?

"Right, well, it looks like we need to have a few words with the little dear," said Kirk, "Where is she now?"

"She is with Dr. McCoy, in Sickbay." said Spock.

"Right, I'll meet you there. Kirk Out,"

The com ended, and Spock immediately turned and headed for the shuttle bay doors, his mind swimming with questions for Amanda. He wasn't even aware that Uhura had followed until he reached the turbo lift and she said the deck number before he could.

He turned to look at her, and unconsciously reached out and stroked her cheek.

He was confused. An emotion that he rarely ever felt, it was a strange thing. Why would the little girl lie? What was so terrible about the truth that she couldn't share it? He didn't fully understand lying, Vulcans never lied. It was illogical and unnecessary. Humans often did though, but usually the lie was even more complicated than the truth.

They both reached Sick bay in a matter of minutes.

When they entered the room, and looked at the little girl, who was perched on a chair, watching intently as Dr. McCoy was working on a patient with a slight burn on his forearm.

Amanda .looked up at them, and smiled warmly. But when she saw the grave expressions on their faces, her smile quickly vanished

"Is something wrong?" she asked, her expression worried.

"Well, yes, as a matter of fact," said Spock, bending down to her level.

"We were examining the shuttle that you came here in, and we found something strange, we were wondering if you had something you needed to tell us," said Uhura, also getting on the same level as the little girl.

"I.. uhh.." Amanda started, then Kirk entered the room.

He also was wearing a stern expression, as he walked over to the group. He said nothing, but just watched the little girl, who's face had gone a deep scarlet that could be seen easily through her copper skin.

"Well?" Spock prompted Amanda, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't exactly tell the truth," she started.

"What is true about your story?" asked Spock.

"I am your daughter, and my name is Amanda. I live on the Enterprise, and my mother-" she motioned to Uhura "died during my birth."

Spock nodded, acknowledging her answer.

"Was the Enterprise really in danger? Was it being destroyed?" Kirk asked, finally speaking.

Amanda looked up at him, with a sorry expression.

"No, it wasn't. Just some technical glitches caused by the anomaly,"

"The anomaly we're in now? There's another enterprise out there, right now in this anomaly?" Kirk asked, his voice eager. His stance slightly relaxed, knowing that his ship wasn't going to be destroyed.

"Well, yes and no," she explained. "Yes, there is another one out there in the same anomaly, just not in the same time period."

"Then, how did you get yourself here?" Uhura asked.

"Lots of research, and past ship logs. It took awhile, but it wasn't much for me to do, because most of the information was already there. I knew that we'd be passing through this anomaly soon, and that the Enterprise had passed through it previously," she nodded to Kirk. "I had to be careful, time travel has to be exact."

"Well, it worked, obviously. So, the disturbance was fluxes in space time. That explains why sensors couldn't get a clear reading," said Kirk, finishing her explanation.

Amanda nodded.

"What I'm curious about is the ship, did you build it yourself?" asked Uhura, remembering the little dark tunnel, and the makeshift bedroom it lead to.

Amanda giggled, "oh no, I'm not that talented. Credit for that goes to Mr. Scott." she explained. "he built it for long away missions, ones that would require some period of rest. It's quite brilliant really, because the sleeping room is so protected and hidden. It's used often aboard the future enterprise."

"And what exactly was your directive by coming here?" Spock asked, leaning toward the little girl.

"You," she said solemnly. "and you." she looked up at Uhura.

"Why?" asked Spock with a questioning look.

"I love you both so much, I just wanted-" she couldn't finish.

Amanda face turned an even darker shade of red, and she opened her mouth to explain, when the ship jolted violently, and shook for a few seconds.

Amanda's expression changed from sad, to shocked.

"Uh-oh," she said, a worried expression now consuming her angelic face.

"What's happening? What are the jolts about?" Kirk asked, the tone of his voice demonstrating that the unexplained jolting was another cause of his frustration.

"The jolts are a result of something arriving through space time," Amanda explained, "That's probably you, looking for me, and you're probably going to be… a little angry." she turned to look at Spock.

There was a small, still silence, that was quickly broken at the sound of Kirk's com.

"Chekov to Kirk, are you there Captain?"

Kirk shook his head slightly, trying to digest what he was just told.

"Yes Ensign, what is it?"

"Well, uh- we're being hailed by.. Us!" Chekov's voice confessed in blatant disbelief.

"Alright, answer them, and we're on out way. Kirk Out," the com ended, and Kirk motioned to the door.

All four left Sickbay, Amanda being carried by Uhura, who was trying to ease the little girl's obvious anxiety about her father coming to get her.

When they got to the bridge, they looked up at the view screen and saw a very tired, and very relieved future Kirk.

"Oh thank god, Amanda, are you alright?" his eyes darted to the little girl.

"I'm fine," Amanda said, tightening her hold on Uhura.

"Jesus kid! You gave us a heart attack! We just turned our backs for a second to navigate away from this anomaly, then, you're gone!" Kirk vented, seeming a bit more relieved that the little girl was safe.

"I was just trying to-" Amanda started, but the on-screen Kirk cut her off.

"You'd better have a damn good explanation! Time travel, stealing a shuttle, supplies, running away! Oh wow, you know that you're in a heap of trouble? Your dad was going crazy, he hasn't slept, eaten, or even broke away from his workstation since you've been gone,"

"he hasn't?" Amanda asked.

"No, do you even know how much that man loves you? It's insane. He carries a picture of you around with him, and when you're away, he's not… happy, or whatever is happy for him. It makes him nervous when you're away for too long," Kirk said, out of breath by the end of his spew.

"I had a good reason," said Amanda, snuggling even more into Uhura.

Kirk looked at Uhura, as if she just noticed she was there, then his eyes were full of understanding, and sadness.

"Oh, I understand," Kirk said, his voice soft. "It's so wonderful to see you again Uhura."

Uhura smiled a soft smile, and nodded to the screen.

His gaze lingered on her for a little while, but then he turned his attention back to Amanda.

"Listen, we want to beam aboard, and come get you," he explained. "We need to know exactly how much you told them."

Amanda nodded, understanding.

"Right, well, prepare to beam aboard two," Kirk nodded to his counterpart.

"Understood," Kirk nodded.

The on-screen Kirk gazed at Uhura again, with the same sadness and solemn as before, then he abruptly ended the call.

"Kirk Out." and the screen went black.

Spock reached out, and placed a hand on Uhura's shoulder.

"You alright?" he asked, concerned about the way the other Kirk acted towards her.

"I'm fine," said Uhura, but her voice broke a little on the second word.


End file.
